cyber_hero_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyber Hero: Generation C
Cyber Hero: Generation C is an upcoming animated TV series based on Cyber Hero media with the same name and its a direct sequel to Cyber Hero: New Horizons. It only available on Hulu, Netflix, and online websites. The show takes place after the events of New Horizons. Plot Few years later after the death of Miyu-Harashime and the fall of the Yokawa Haikatzu in New Horizons, Saitou-Yokawa and his folks had escaped successfully in order to plan for his next domination. Suddenly a new threat had revealed which is from the hands of a new and more insidious faction known as the RedTide. Later on, a heroic Cyber Guy had received more contacts from SKY Federation and the entire world that needs a protector from dangerous situations. Meanwhile, Saitou and the RedTide had not yet prepared and confronted by the protagonists because the NOCTURNE had not defeated yet. However, the NOCTURNE had gain more power than before in the previous battle. Now NOCTURNE and the Misoan Empire are formed alliance in order to start the great Cyber World War. Some reports are heard that the RedTide testing their weapons into a fictional Polynesian island such as launching their ballistic missiles and burning their island's jungle with fire-type weapons while the Cyber Alliance are at war against the NOCTURNE and the Misoans. Once if their testing are successful, they will use their deadly weapons against the Cyber Alliance's countries and continents such as North America, South America, Europe, Africa, Asia, Australia, and the Middle East, but the Cyber Alliance will fight back in order to protect their countries and allied factions against their controversial activities. Characters Characters from the previous shows make their return. However, some new characters will be introduced including a female counterpart of Cyber Guy, a heroic Justice Cyber (not Judgment Cyber), the seventh Cyber Guy which is came from another dimension, Zoey-Summers, Tom-Felcher (Chris-Skywarp's cousin), and a possible new villain. Episodes List of Episodes in Cyber Hero: Generation C Trivia * This series set in the year 2020-2025. * Vinicius appears as a guest minor role in some episodes under the name "Vincy". * All of the main evil factions from the previous series (except for CHRONOS, Blacksnow Gang and the Judgment Extremists) other than RedTide are all present in this show. Edits *In the US and International versions of this show, the scene where the RedTide testing their weapons in the fictional Polynesian islands are cut due to a controversial references to weapons testing which could be related to North Korea testing their ballistic missiles and racism towards Polynesians. **In the Southeast Asia release, all of the indigenous Polynesian people are replaced with wooden dummies. The sound of the explosion from the missiles that are exploded are toned down. **All the dead bodies of Polynesian tribe that laid down in the devastated island are removed to avoid references to death. **The word "Nuclear" has changed into "Danger" due to references to bombing. **The quote that BurstFire said "I will blow up someone in the air whoever pass my territory." is replaced with "Nobody will see someone passes in our land." due to terrorist threat. **The scene where the plane shot down by one of BurstFire's missiles is cut due to violence which is sightly referenced to Malaysia Airlines Flight 17 incident. *In the Brazilian release, the scene where Vincy being hit by Vinitan's paddle-like weapon was replaced by being touched due to animal cruelty referencs. *The bruises in Vincy's body are removed due to bullying. *In the scene where the upset people throwing and scattering trash at the Harashime Cenotaph was changed by ignoring it due to rudeness on a grave of a loved one. *Like in Cyber Hero: New Horizons, all of the lethal weapons and projectiles that is used by any law enforcement cybernoids are changed into a stun weapon instead of a lethal ones which can use to stop and arrest the criminal easily rather than being killed. However, some of the remaining police gear are still unchanged such as a bulletproof vest-like armor and an electric taser. *All of the Star of David symbols that appears in the Israeli Cyber Intelligence are shaded in entire blue to make look like a sheriff star symbol. *The use of word "God" are changed to "master" (deity on mythologic gods) for being offensive to religious groups. *The scene where Grayhound killed the three Psyrazer Seven members are blurred out. *The flashback scene where the Misoans salutes to Wilhelm-Krauze are changed from flat hand to pointing with two fingers due to Nazi references such as Hitler's salute. *The episode title "The Return of the Yokawa Haikatzu" is changed to "The Yokawan Returns" due to possible lawsuit with The Return of the Jedi, a sixth film of the Star Wars Saga. *All of the scenes that shows a character's midriff are cut in the western release such as when a female human or cybernoid character shows a belly ring and belt buckle (which still shows a navel) off-screen. Category:TV Shows